Ninja Chatroom
by internalscars
Summary: The Naruto gang are on a chatroom. What crazy things will happen? Let the chaos begin! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ninja Chatroom!

Based on the famous anime "Naruto"

**I do not own Naruto.**

---------------------------

**Users**

Naruto...ramenfox

Sasuke...revenge

Sakura...Sasuke#1Fan

Ino...BeautifulNinja

Shikamaru...ShikaNinja

Hinata...Hinata

Kiba...DogsKiba

Gaara...Dieor else...

Rock Lee...I.Rock.

Kakashi...Kakashi

Gai...Gai

Iruka...Iruka

_ramenfox signed on_

_revenge signed on_

_Sasuke#1Fan signed on_

ramenfox: Hello, Sakura!

Sasuke#1Fan: Hi, Sasuke!

revenge: Hn...

ramenfox: Hi, Sakura!

Sasuke#1Fan: So, Sasuke, how was training? 

revenge: Hn...

ramenfox: Sakura!

Sasuke#1Fan: What are you doing, Sasuke?

revenge: Hn...

ramenfox: Sakura?

Sasuke#1Fan: Why's your username "revenge", Sasuke?

revenge: Why's your username "Sasuke#1Fan"?

ramenfox: Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!

Sasuke#1Fan: Okay, what, Naruto?!

ramenfox: I like ramen.

Sasuke#1Fan: As if I didn't know that...

revenge: Hn...

ramenfox: Teme! Stop saying "Hn..."!

revenge: Hn...

ramenfox: STOP IT!

Sasuke#1Fan: Don't yell at Sasuke like that!

ramenfox: But this is a chatroom!

Sasuke#1Fan: ...

ramenfox: Okay, I'm sorry, Sakura.

Sasuke#1Fan: So, Sasuke, do you think you'll make it as hokage? I think that you'd make it!

revenge: Hn...you wouldn't make it...

_Kakashi signed on_

Kakashi: Hi, Sakura, Naruto, duck butt.

revenge: I can read you know...

Kakashi: Do you own a mirror?

revenge: Hn...

Kakashi: Look at the back of your head it looks like a-

revenge: What the hel?! I have a duck's as growing in the back of my dam head!

Sasuke#1Fan: Sasuke-chan, don't worry, you just have to get a hair cut-

revenge: Are you friggin' crazy?!

Sasuke#1Fan: Sensei! Look what you did! You made Sasuke mad at me!

Kakashi: I-

ramenfox: I didn't even know you went to chatrooms!

Kakashi: I-

revenge: I have a duck's as growing in the back of my head...

Kakashi: I-

Sasuke#1Fan: Baka!

ramenfox: Teme!

revenge: Dobe!

Kakashi: I...gotta go...

_Kakashi signed off_

Sasuke#1Fan: Do you think we were being a little rude? 

revenge: NO!!!

ramenfox: Well...Teme was.

revenge: Hn...He's dead...

_BeautifulNinja signed on_

_ShikaNinja signed on_

BeautifulNinja: Hi, Sasuke! Hi, Naruto!

Sasuke#1Fan: ...baka...

BeautifulNinja: What did I do?! I just got here!

Sasuke#1Fan: So, yer still a baka!

ShikaNinja: Yo.

revenge: Hn...

ramenfox: Seriously, Sasuke, that's seriously getting seriously annoying...SERIOUSLY!

revenge: Seriously, you're still a dobe. SERIOUSLY!

ShikaNinja: Hey, do you hear this wailing noise?

BeautifulNinja: Where?

ShikaNinja: I dunno, but it sounds like Kakashi.

Sasuke#1Fan: ...

ramenfox: ...

revenge: ...

ShikaNinja: Sto-

revenge: ...

ShikaNinja: Stop doin-

revenge: ...

ShikaNinja: Will you friggin' stop that?!

revenge: .

ramenfox: brb, I have to get my ramen.

_ramenfox signed off_

_Hinata signed on_

Hinata: H-hi...

Sasuke#1Fan: Hello, Hinata.

Hinata: I-I...

BeautifulNinja: What?

Hinata: I-I lo-

ShikaNinja: For ninja's sake, say it!

Hinata: I LOVE NARUTO!

_Hinata signed off_

ShikaNinja: What's with her? All she said was-

_ramenfox signed on_

ramenfox: I'm back!

ShikaNinja: I LOVE NARUTO!

ramenfox: Now I'm out!

_ramenfox signed off_

revenge: That's great, now he thinks your a phsyco.

BeautifulNinja: Err, I totally agree with you Sasuke!

revenge: Hn...

ShikaNinja: What's "Hn..." supposed to mean anyways? 

revenge: It's supposed to mean...

ShikaNinja: Go on...

revenge: It means: Hn..

ShikaNinja: And what does "Hn.." mean?

revenge: It means Hn.

ShikaNinja: Okay, I give up.

Sasuke#1Fan: Jeez, Shikamaru, why are you bothering Sasuke?

BeautifulNinja: Yeah, like he did anything bad to you!

_ShikaNinja signed off_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hope ya liked it! Please R/R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja Chatroom!

Based on the famous anime "Naruto"

**I do not own Naruto.**

---------------------------

**Users**

Naruto...ramenfox

Sasuke...revenge

Sakura...Sasuke#1Fan

Ino...BeautifulNinja

Shikamaru...ShikaNinja

Hinata...Hinata

Kiba...DogsKiba

Gaara...Die or else...

Rock Lee...I.Rock.

Kakashi...Kakashi

Gai...Gai

Iruka...Iruka

_Hinata signed on_

_DogsKiba signed on_

_ramenfox signed on_

ramenfox: Hi, Hinata! Hi, Kiba!

Hinata: Oh, uh, hello, Naruto!

DogsKiba: Jeez, you guys talk like you're actually talking.

ramenfox?

DogsKiba: Well, Hinata could have easily just typed "Hi, Naruto" instead of "Oh, uh, hello, Naruto!"

Hinata: Sorry?

DogsKiba: Now she's apologizing!

ramenfox: Yeah, it does get annoying at times.

DogsKiba: I know!

ramenfox: She just keeps apologizing and apologizing...

DogsKiba: For no reason!

ramenfox: Exactly!

Hinata: Naruto? Why would you say that? Did I make you mad? If I did, I'm very, very-

DogsKiba: Apologizing!

ramenfox: Ugh...and babbling!

Hinata: I know that the real Naruto wouldn't say that!

_Hinata signed off_

DogsKiba: I think you were really being mean.

ramenfox: Me? How bout you?!

DogsKiba: Well, I'm not Hinata's boyfriend.

ramenfox: Hinata's not my girlfriend!

_I.Rock. signed on_

I.Rock.: Hi, I am from the Hidden Leaf Village, please approach me.

DogsKiba?

ramenfox??

DogsKiba???

ramenfox???!

I.Rock.: Hi, my name is Rock Lee. Please, introduce yourself.

ramenfox: Hi, I am from Japan, please get this freak away from me.

I.Rock.: I am not of the freak.

DogsKiba: Yo, Lee, what's up with the freaky grammor.

I.Rock.: Hidden Leaf Village believes that grammar-

ramenfox: Is a way of life? lol

I.Rock.: Exactly!

DogsKiba: What about your hairdo? Is it a way to make girls like you?

I.Rock.: No, hair is pointless. We shave it off when we get older.

ramenfox: You shave it?!

I.Rock.: We shave it.

DogsKiba: Who's we?

I.Rock.: Us. 

ramenfox: ((gulp)) Us?

DogsKiba: What do you mean by that?

I.Rock.: I will arrive one morning and...

ramenfox: What?

I.Rock.: Shave off your head.

_I.Rock. signed off_

ramenfox: M-my beautiful blonde hair...

DogsKiba: Let's stay at Sasuke's house today, Rock Lee will never find us there.

ramenfox: Okay, do you think he'd let us?

DogsKiba: Who cares?! Let him call the police for all I care!

ramenfox: K, see ya there!

DogsKiba signed off

ramenfox signed off

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is shorter! If you don't review, Rock Lee will shave your head! So, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ninja Chatroom!

Based on the famous anime "Naruto"

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

---------------------------

**Users**

Naruto...ramenfox

Sasuke...revenge

Sakura...Sasuke#1Fan

Ino...BeautifulNinja

Shikamaru...ShikaNinja

Hinata...Hinata

Kiba...DogsKiba

Gaara...Die or else...

Rock Lee...I.Rock.

Kakashi...Kakashi

Gai...Gai

Iruka...Iruka

_ramenfox signed on_

_revenge signed on_

_Sasuke#1Fan signed on_

_DogsKiba signed on_

ramenfox: Hi, guys.

revenge: Dobe.

Sasuke#1Fan: Sasuke, what's wrong?

revenge: Naruto and Kiba came to my house.

Sasuke#1Fan: And?

revenge: Rock Lee shaved my head.

DogsKiba: Hey, on the bright side, you won't see that duck-

revenge: DIE!

Sasuke#1Fan: Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll show that Rock Lee not to mess with you!

revenge: Hn...

_I.Rock. signed on_

ramenfox: Oh no...

DogsKiba: It's Him!

revenge: Hn...

Sasuke#1Fan: Hi, Rock Lee!

I.Rock.: Hello, my cherry blossom.

Sasuke#1Fan: Eww! Don't "cherry blossom" me! Do you mind explaining what you did to MY Sasuke?!

I.Rock.: No.

Sasuke#1Fan: That wasin't a questian!

I.Rock.: Y-you messed up with your...grammar?!

Sasuke#1Fan: It's spelling, not grammar! And it's because I typed to fast!

I.Rock.: Grammar is important.

Sasuke#1Fan: When was that? Preschool? Well I know my grammar now! Now tell my Sasuke you're sorry!

revenge: Can you stop call me "my Sasuke"?

Sasuke#1Fan: Anything for you, Sasuke!

I.Rock.: I will not say sorry to Uchiha until you say that grammar is important.

Sasuke#1Fan: It's NOT important. Ha! It's pointless! Like your hairdo! Now say sorry to Uchiha! I mean Sasuke!

I.Rock.: I'll be back! And when you wake up the next morning, you won't have any hair left...

_I.Rock. signed off_

Sasuke#1Fan: Huh?

revenge: Rock Lee's going to make you bald.

Sasuke#1Fan: Sasuke, can I stay at-

revenge: No.

Sasuke#1Fan: But-

revenge: He shaved my head, who knows what he'll do next.

_Hinata signed on_

ramenfox: Don't worry, Sakura, you can stay at my house.

Hinata: Naruto? B-but...do you like Sakura?

Sasuke#1Fan: Hel no!

Hinata: Naruto, I-I'm so sorry for whatever I had done to make you mad! Just please don't like Sakura! Because I like you!

ramenfox: Uh-

Hinata: You hate me don't you!

ramenfox: No, Hinata-

Hinata: NARUTO HATES ME!!!

_Hinata signed off_

ramenfox: Sorry, guys, I better go apologize.

_ramenfox signed off_

DogsKiba: Hmm, all Hinata said was-

_ShikaNinja signed on_

DogsKiba: NARUTO HATES ME!

ShikaNinja: Hey, join the club.

DogsKiba: Eh?

revenge: Hinata said that she loved Naruto, but Shikamaru accidentally repeated it and-

DogsKiba: I repeat: Eh?

revenge: You don't wanna know.

ShikaNinja: Are you making fun of me?

revenge: No. I was just joking.

Sasuke#1Fan: Jeez, Shikamaru, when have you become so mean?

_Die or else signed on_

ShikaNinja: Who's that?

Sasuke#1Fan: Gaara.

Die or else: Hatred. Fight. Blood.

DogsKiba: Gaara, have you seen my dog? I saw it go over to your house.

Die or else: ...

DogsKiba: Wait a minute...did you-

Sasuke#1Fan: OMG! There's a dead dog outside! EWWW!!!

DogsKiba: WHAT?! WHERE?! TELL ME!

Sasuke#1Fan: Ugh...err, can't tell you, it'll gross you out.

revenge: That's not the point.

ShikaNinja: Can we change the subject?!

DogsKiba: YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY DOG?!?!

ShikaNinja: No, it's just that, I'm getting grossed out...

DogsKiba: I'm going to find my dog!

_DogsKiba signed off_

Die or else: I didn't do it.

ShikaNinja: Liar!

Die or else: I'll be back.

_Die or else signed off_

ShikaNinja: ((gulp)) Sakura, what did you do with the dog?

Sasuke#1Fan: I kicked it...and then it's in the street...and you don't want to know what happened next.

ShikaNinja: brb. Someone's at the door.

Sasuke#1Fan: So, Sasuke-

ShikaNinja: Gaara's at the door! Gotta go hide!

_ShikaNinja signed off_

Sasuke#1Fan: So, Sasuke-

_revenge signed off_

Sasuke#1Fan: Hmph.

_Sasuke#1Fan signed off_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Okay, don't worry, Shikamaru won't die. Gaara just knocked on the door as a joke. (or not) If you review, you get to have a Kiba plushie!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ninja Chatroom!

Based on the famous anime "Naruto"

**I do not own Naruto.**

---------------------------

**Users**

Naruto...ramenfox

Sasuke...revenge

Sakura...Sasuke#1Fan

Ino...BeautifulNinja

Shikamaru...ShikaNinja

Hinata...Hinata

Kiba...DogsKiba

Gaara...Die or else...

Rock Lee...I.Rock.

Kakashi...Kakashi

Gai...Gai

Iruka...Iruka

_Gai signed on_

_Kakashi signed on_

_Iruka signed on_

Iruka: Hi...Kakashi? Gai? You go to chatrooms?!

Kakashi: Err, yeah.

Iruka: Strange...

Kakashi: Actually, it's more strange that you're going on chatrooms.

Iruka: Wha-

Gai: Oh youthful sensei(s), did you hear the great news?

Kakashi: Rock Lee shaved my students' head?!

Iruka: I'm getting married?

Kakashi: You're getting married?!

Iruka: No...coughyeahcough

Gai: Well, actually, the good news is: I'm getting married in the morning!

Iruka: HUH?!

Kakashi: YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?!

Gai: No, I was just making fun of Iruka...

Iruka: You...THING!

Gai: Okay, okay, the real news is: I have shaved my head!

Iruka: What the hel?!

Kakashi: Are you crazy?!

_NarutoFan signed on_

**(A/N: NarutoFan is not Hinata. It's just this person who's a fan of the manga/anime.)**

NarutoFan: OMG! Kakashi's online! I didin't even think you were real! I thought you were just this made up character who's so awesome and-

Kakashi: What?!

NarutoFan: ...Haven't you read the mangas or watched the animes of "Naruto"?

Iruka: Great, now everything's about Naruto now.

Kakashi: I know! He made me cry!

Gai: And I thought you didn't even cry!

Kakashi: But he was being a meanie-

NarutoFan: You guys are so out of character...Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

Kakashi: Who gave you the right to tell us that we're out of character?!

NarutoFan: My LAWYER!

Iruka: A kid like you has a lawyer?

NarutoFan: How do you know I'm a kid?!

Gai: ((gulp)) Well, how did we act like in the manga?

Kakashi: Yeah, surely we were like we were now.

Iruka: Just not as handsome.

NarutoFan: Ahem well, you'll have to read the manga/anime for yourself.

_NarutoFan signed off_

_ramenfox signed on_

_revenge signed on_

_Sasuke#1Fan signed on_

Kakashi: ((sweat drop)) Oh, um, maybe I should go to Kiba's memorial.

Iruka: Kiba's dead?!

Kakashi: No, his dog is.

Iruka: Oh.

_Kakashi signed off_

ramenfox: Iruka? You of all people are on chatrooms?

Sasuke#1Fan: We are very disappointed in you.

revenge: Are you working for Itatchi?

ramenfox: And why are there rumors about you getting married?

Iruka: Who said that?!

Sasuke#1Fan: Kakashi.

revenge: What? Are you going to get revenge on him now? Like I'm getting revenge on Itatchi?

Iruka: Okay, first of all-

Gai: He _is _getting married.

Iruka: Baka!

ramenfox: What about all the years teaching in the Ninja Academy?

Sasuke#1Fan: Didn't it matter to you?

revenge: Or are you just a dobe like Naruto?

ramenfox: Yeah! Wait, say what?!

Iruka: Okay, before I leave-

Sasuke#1Fan: You're going to apologize to Kakashi.

Iruka: I'm leaving.

_Iruka signed off_

Gai: Great, now I'm alone with all of Kakashi's students...

revenge: Gai Sensei, you're next.

Gai: Next?! What do you mean by that?

ramenfox: Can you explain why Rock Lee shaved all three of our heads?

Sasuke#1Fan: Or called me cherry blossom?!

Gai: Wait a minute, Rock Lee didn't say anything about shaving your head.

Sasuke#1Fan: Well...he did!

revenge: Just because I had a duck butt hairdo doesn't mean he should shave all my hair off!

Gai: Okay, okay, I'll leave...

_Gai signed off_

ramenfox: We did pretty good didn't we?

Sasuke#1Fan: I know, how'd I do, Sasuke?

revenge: You did the worse...

_revenge signed off_

ramenfox: Don't worry, Sakura, I think you did great.

Sasuke#1Fan: As if that matters!

_Sasuke#1Fan signed off _

_ramenfox signed off_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: It's kind of random, but random is good! (I hope) Well, r/r.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ninja Chatroom!

Based on the famous anime "Naruto"

**I do not own Naruto.**

---------------------------

**Users**

Naruto...ramenfox

Sasuke...revenge

Sakura...Sasuke#1Fan

Ino...BeautifulNinja

Shikamaru...ShikaNinja

Hinata...Hinata

Kiba...DogsKiba

Gaara...Die or else...

Rock Lee...I.Rock.

Kakashi...Kakashi

Gai...Gai

Iruka...Iruka

_Sasuke#1Fan signed on_

_BeautifulNinja sigend on_

_Hinata signed on_

Sasuke#1Fan: Hi, guys!

Hinata: Hello.

BeautifulNinja: Did you guys go to Kiba's memorial yesterday?

Sasuke#1Fan: Yeah, poor Akamaru. Did I spell it right?

BeautifulNinja: I don't know.

Hinata: I couldn't stop crying...

Sasuke#1Fan: Well, guess what!

BeautifulNinja: Hmm?

Sasuke#1Fan: Naruto asked me out.

Hinata!!!What did you say?!!!

Sasuke#1Fan: NO! What did you think?! Sasuke can take him down!

Hinata: I wouldn't be too sure of that.

_ramenfox signed on_

_ramenfox signed off_

BeautifulNinja: You must've really hurt him. He won't even talk to you.

Sasuke#1Fan: Hmm, oh well, g2g.

_Sasuke#1Fan signed off_

Hinata: I feel sad...

BeautifulNinja: Ugh, what now?

Hinata: Why doesn't Naruto ask me out?

BeautifulNinja: ...can't help you there.

Hinata: If only I was as strong as Sakura.

BeautifulNinja: Trust me, I think you can take on Sakura. I mean, I can even take on Sakura. Oh, wait, that's a bad example...I can take on Kiba.

_DogsKiba signed on_

DogsKiba: Hey, whatcha talking about?

Hinata: Did you really get beat up by Ino?

DogsKiba: ...Get beat up by a girl once and nobody forgets...

Hinata: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you remember a horrible memory! Please forgive me! Then I'll stop-

DogsKiba: Don't worry, it's okay...I am not going to cry...sniff

BeautifulNinja: Jeez, Kiba, you were crying like a baby when I hit you!

DogsKiba: No, I was just...there was something in my eye!

BeautifulNinja: Yeah right!

_ramenfox signed on_

ramenfox: Hi, guys, what are you talking about?

Hinata: How Ino beat up Kiba. **(A/N: Not something she would say, but oh well)**

ramenfox: Oh, which time?

Hinata: It happened more than once?!

ramenfox: Well, I think so. I could've sworn she did in the memorial.

DogsKiba: Shut up, Naruto, don't mess with people's private lives!

Hinata: Kiba, is that why you had a black eye? Y-you told me it was because you hit your head on the coffin of Akamaru(sp?)

DogsKiba: I-

Hinata: You lied! You lied to me!

BeautifulNinja: Seriously, Hinata, pull yourself together!

ramenfox: Hey, I want to know happened in the memorial!

DogsKiba: Dobe! I'm not telling!

BeautifulNinja: Then I'll tell it.

_DogsKiba signed off_

_ShikaNinja signed on_

ShikaNinja: Hey, whatcha talking about?

Hinata: How Ino beat up Kiba.

ShikaNinja: Okay.

BeautifulNinja: Uh...What happened was: Kiba kept annoying Shikamaru how he was...you know what...

Hinata: No, I don't know.

BeautifulNinja: How Shikamaru was gai.

ramenfox: How he was like Gai sensei?

BeautifulNinja: Just replace the "i" with a "y".

Hinata: Oh, eww.

BeautifulNinja: Well, Kiba kept annoying Shikamaru that he was gai.

ShikaNinja: Which I'm not.

ramenfox: Then why'd you say "I-

ShikaNinja: Shut up.

BeautifulNinja: Well, Kiba wouldn't leave him alone. And since Shika can't even hurt fly...even if he tried, it'd still live...

ShikaNinja: Hey!

BeautifulNinja: Sorry, but anyways, I punched Kiba in the eye...and yeah.

ShikaNinja: Couldn't you have just said that you punched him in the eye without all the details?!

_ShikaNinja signed off_

Hinata: I think he's mad.

BeautifulNinja: Like he wouldn't be!

_BeautifulNinja signed off_

Hinata: W-well, uh, Naruto-

_ramenfox signed off_

Hinata: Who am I trying to kid, Naruto doesn't like me...

Hinata: Am I talking to myself?!

Hinata: Okay, I should go now, bye. Wait a minute...uh, whatever.

_Hinata signed off_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: I think my story is getting less and less funny. It took me a while to come up with a plot...not that I needed one, this is all random...Well, anyways, just review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ninja Chatroom!

Based on the famous anime "Naruto"

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! You have saved yourself from becoming bald!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

---------------------------

**Users**

Naruto...ramenfox

Sasuke...revenge

Sakura...Sasuke#1Fan

Ino...BeautifulNinja

Shikamaru...ShikaNinja

Hinata...Hinata

Kiba...DogsKiba

Gaara...Die or else...

Rock Lee...I.Rock.

Kakashi...Kakashi

Gai...Gai

Iruka...Iruka

_DogsKiba signed on_

_ramenfox signed on_

_BeautifulNinja signed on_

ramenfox: Yo

BeautifulNinja: Yo.

DogsKiba: Aloha.

ramenfox: I still can't believe you got beat up by Ino.

DogsKiba: Hey, will you stop making fun of me?!

ramenfox: Fine, jeez.

_Sasuke#1Fan signed on_

Sasuke#1Fan: Hi, guys!

DogsKiba: Aloha.

_DogsKiba signed off_

Sasuke#1Fan: Aloha meant bye?

BeautifulNinja: No, it means both bye and hi!

Sasuke#1Fan: Since when?

BeautifulNinja: ...For a long time.

_Hinata signed on_

Hinata: Guess what!

Sasuke#1Fan: What?

Hinata: NARUTO ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!

BeautifulNinja: He did?

ramenfox: NO!

Hinata: Oh, you were here?

ramenfox: YEAH!

Hinata: But it was just a joke!

_ramenfox signed off_

BeautifulNinja: Jeez, Hinata, what was that?

Hinata: But it was just a joke!

_ShikaNinja signed on_

Sasuke#1Fan: OMG, are you watching that movie on Lifetime?

BeautifulNinja: OMG, yeah, it's like so good!

Hinata: You have Cable...?

BeautifulNinja: Yes, of course, oh, and I like got this manicure.

Sasuke#1Fan: And I like grew my hair!

BeautifulNinja: Yeah, and Sasuke looks so hot without all his hair!

Sasuke#1Fan: I KNOW!

ShikaNinja: OMG, HE IS HOT! ((flicks his hair in a girly way))

BeautifulNinja: What the hel, Shika.

ShikaNinja: Sorry, I had to stop you guys from talking.

Sasuke#1Fan: Hey, Shika, do you want to come to my house and I can braid your hair?

BeautifulNinja: Yeah, and then I can paint your nails!

Hinata: And I...have nothing...

ShikaNinja: Okay, seriously, guys, you're annoying...

_ShikaNinja signed off  
_

BeautifulNinja: Hey, Sakura-

Sasuke#1Fan: Do you want to do all those things?

BeautifulNinja: Okay, see ya in five minutes!

_BeautifulNinja signed off_

_Sasuke#1Fan signed off_

Hinata: And I thought they were rivals...

_revenge signed on_

_Die or else signed on_

Die or else: I can't handle being alone anymore...

Die or else: Maybe I should try to make friends...

Die or else: Wait, but the sand will kill them...

revenge: What?

Die or else: I'm talking to myself, don't interupt me when I'm talk to myself!

revenge: Err...okay. **((A/N: Not something Sasuke would say, sorry))**

Die or else: I'd like cheese, please.

revenge: Huh?

Die or else: I'm ordering pizza on the internet and I accidentally typed it in the chatroom.

revenge: So, you said "please"...and since when can you order pizza on the internet.

Hinata: Hi

revenge: Oh, great, you're here...

Hinata: Nobody...NOBODY LIKES ME!!!

_Hinata signed off_

_DogsKiba signed on (again)_

revenge: Hey, Kiba, you know in the memorial

DogsKiba: What about it?

revenge: Why'd you have cups with puppies around them?

DogsKiba: They were _manly _puppies. Anyways, it's the only cups I could find that had dogs on them...

revenge: All the happieness on the cup made me sick...

DogsKiba: Jeez, Sasuke, who cares if there are puppies on them?

Die or else: My pizza's here.

_Die or else signed off_

DogsKiba: Gaara eats pizza?

revenge: Yeah.

DogsKiba: What's more surprising is that he orders it.

revenge: Yeah...on the internet...

DogsKiba: Strange...

revenge: Oh yeah.

DogsKiba: What?

revenge: Rock Lee's back...

_revenge signed off_

DogsKiba: What's that supposed to mean?!

_DogsKiba signed off_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sasuke was just joking about "Rock Lee's back" so nothing bad's going to happen. I really need some suggestions! R/R**


	7. Chapter 7

Ninja Chatroom!

Based on the famous anime "Naruto"

**A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews! Sorry, I ran out of Kiba plushies.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

---------------------------

**Users**

Naruto...ramenfox

Sasuke...revenge

Sakura...Sasuke#1Fan

Ino...BeautifulNinja

Shikamaru...ShikaNinja

Hinata...Hinata

Kiba...DogsKiba

Gaara...Die or else...

Rock Lee...I.Rock.

Kakashi...Kakashi

Gai...Gai

Iruka...Iruka

_ramenfox signed on_

_revenge signed on_

_ShikaNinja signed on_

ramenfox: Yo, my peeps.

revenge: Don't call me that.

ShikaNinja: Or better, don't call anybody that.

ramenfox: ...Jeez, tough crowd.

revenge: Hn...

ramenfox: WILL YOU STOP THAT?!

revenge: You're not the boss of me, Naruto. So: Hn...

ramenfox: Well, call me Mr. Bossy-head-

revenge: Mr. Bossy-head.

ramenfox: ...never mind.

ShikaNinja: Dude, Naruto, you went to detention...again?!

ramenfox: Hey, I'm not talking to you anymore!

ShikaNinja: Guys, I'm serious, I'm not...you know what!

ramenfox: Hey, I'm not the one who's saying "I love" whoever in chatrooms! IN CAPITAL LETTERS, TOO!

ShikaNinja: At least I'm not the one who was jumping on walls in a brand new ninja suit!

ramenfox: I got it from Christmas! So of course I'm supposed to wear it!

revenge: Okay, did I miss something? Naruto, you were jumping on walls? ...in a ninja suit?!

ramenfox: Duh!

ramenfox: I mean, no!

revenge: Okay, seriously, Naruto, first that orange costume and now this?!

ramenfox: It's not a costume, it's something that makes it easier to fight!

revenge: It looks like a pumpkin for ninja's sake! Jeez, Naruto.

ramenfox: No it doesn't! It looks like...an orange! A...very...skinny orange...

revenge: Uh-huh, and my hair really looks like Rock Lee's. Because of you, I don't even have hair! Naruto, you're so dead for that!

ramenfox: Well I'm also bald-

ramenfox: Wait, why is it that in everything you type you say "Naruto"?! Why aren't you calling me dobe?! You aren't gai like Shika are you?!

revenge: No-

_Sasuke#1Fan signed on_

revenge: I love Sakura, not you!

Sasuke#1Fan: OMG! You do?! I'm so going to your house!

revenge: Wait, I didn't mean i-

_Sasuke#1Fan signed off_

revenge: Great, now look what you did!

revenge: Why is it that people keep coming to my house like they can go there whenever they want?!

ramenfox: And why do people keep acting like they're the g word?!

ShikaNinja: And why do people keep _thinking _I'm the g word?!

Pinochio: You guys need a life. I'm serious, I can't stand reading another of this. For I, Pinochio, _have _a life. Good day, sir!

ramenfox: What the hel?

Pinochio: I said good day, sir!

_Pinochio signed off_

ShikaNinja: Okay...

revenge: Hmm, that's strange, I'm watching "Pinochio" right now...

ramenfox: Wait a minute...I'm watching it, too! It's on Lifetime!

ShikaNinja: I'm watching it, too...but why is it on Lifetime? And what if it's Pinnochio himself?

Geppetto: Whatcha talkin' about, Willis?

ramenfox: WTF?!

_Geppetto signed off_

revenge: Now that's freaky...Geppetto appeared on the television screen exactly when that lurker came.

ShikaNinja: Wait a minute, can't you see if someone signed on or off? I didn't see Pinochio or Geppetto sign on.

ramenfox: Maybe they were on the chatroom before us.

Jiminy Cricket: Ya think?!

ramenfox: Okay, we caught you now! Leave this place, and bring your other lurkers, too!

_Jiminy Cricket signed off_

_Blue Fairy signed off_

_Stromboli signed off_

_Honest John signed off_

ShikaNinja: Who knew there were so many...

revenge: Hn...

revenge: Oh, great, Sakura broke into my house...g2g.

_revenge signed off_

ramenfox: Oh, and it's 5:00. Time to eat ramen.

_ramenfox signed off_

ShikaNinja: Ramen? Doesn't he know that's unhealthy?

ShikaNinja: Nope, he's as dumb as a donkey.

ShikaNinja: Jeez, aren't you being a bit mean?

ShikaNinja: No. Now stop talking to me.

ShikaNinja: What are you talking about? I'm you.

ShikaNinja: OMG! I'm talking to myself!

ShikaNinja: Duh.

ShikaNinja: Okay, I'm leaving.

ShikaNinja: Then I have to leave, too.

ShikaNinja: K, come on...I'm going bonkers.

_ShikaNinja signed off_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I don't know where I got the idea of using "Pinochio", but...err, anyways for those who don't know what "Pinochio" is, it's a movie about a puppet who wants to become a human. And Lifetime is a channel for girls. Plus, the random people in this chapter are supposed to be called "lurkers"...uh, yeah, please R/R.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ninja Chatroom!

Based on the famous anime "Naruto"

**A/N: Thanks for the ideas! **

**I do not own Naruto.**

---------------------------

**Users**

Naruto...ramenfox

Sasuke...revenge

Sakura...Sasuke#1Fan

Ino...BeautifulNinja

Shikamaru...ShikaNinja

Hinata...Hinata

Kiba...DogsKiba

Gaara...Die or else...

Rock Lee...I.Rock.

Kakashi...Kakashi

Gai...Gai

Iruka...Iruka

_ramenfox signed on_

_revenge signed on_

_Sasuke#1Fan signed on_

_BeautifulNinja signed on_

_ShikaNinja signed on_

_Hinata signed on_

_DogsKiba signed on_

_Die or Else signed on_

_Oro365 signed on_

_Kab156 signed on_

DogsKiba: Okay...now that was weird.

ramenfox: I know, almost everybody I know signed on!

BeautifulNinja: Wait, I just noticed something!

DogsKiba: What?

BeautifulNinja: Look at the two last people who signed on, do you know them?

revenge: Yeah.

BeautifulNinja: Well then, who are they?

revenge: I'm just taking a wild guess, though.

ShikaNinja: Just tell us!

revenge: I think the Oro365 is Orochimaru, and Kab156 is Kabuto.

ShikaNinja: Where'd you get that idea?

revenge: Err, just think about it.

Sasuke#1Fan: Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll explain it!

revenge: She'll get it wrong...

Sasuke#1Fan: Orochimaru is 365 years old, and Kabuto is 156 years old.

revenge: Told you.

Die or Else: Oro is the beginning of Orochimaru's name and Kab is the beginning of Kabuto's name.

revenge: Exactly!

ramenfox: I knew that!

Hinata: I agree!

Oro365: If you're so sure I'm Orochimaru, then what's with the 365 at the end of my username?

revenge: You just put it there for no reason.

Oro365: Dang, he's good!

Die or Else: I was the one who explained the first part!

Kab156: ((ignores Gaara)) Then why did I put 156 at the end of my username?

revenge: 'Cause your mama told ya to!

Kab156: Yeah, he _is _good!

BeautifulNinja: Strange...

ramenfox: And _he_ gets all the fame?!

Hinata: Don't worry, Naruto, I think you would've got that right, too.

ramenfox: ((ignores Hinata)) Sasuke, how'd you know all that?

revenge: Actually, it was a wild guess.

ramenfox: What?!

ShikaNinja: WhAt?!

DogsKiba: WHAT?!

Sasuke#1Fan: Sasuke's brilliant!

BeautifulNinja: Sasuke's fantastic!

Die or Else: Sasuke's hot!

Sasuke#1Fan: WTF?!

Die or Else: I didn't mean it!

revenge: Please, give me some space once in a while! Oh, and Gaara, you're DEAD!

Oro365: I don't think you can kill Gaara.

revenge: It was a joke!

Kab156: Hey, do you want to know the real reason why you knew those things that you knew?

revenge: Err, uh, okay.

BeautifulNinja: Is it because he's fantastic?

Sasuke#1Fan: Is it because he's brilliant?

Oro365: No, it's because...

Sasuke#1Fan: WHAT?!

BeautifulNinja: TELL US!

Oro365: ...I'm his father!

BeautifulNinja: What?!

Sasuke#1Fan: What?!

revenge: What?!

Kab156: What?!

revenge: Wait, why are you surprised?

Kab156: Oh, uh...

Oro365: Muahahaha!!!

_Oro365 signed off_

_Oro365 signed on_

Oro365: Come on, Kabuto!

Kab156: Oh, right!

_Oro365 signed off_

_Kab156 signed off_

revenge: First the duck butt, then I get bald, and now this!

Sasuke#1Fan: Don't worry, Sasuke, I'm sure it'll grow back!

BeautifulNinja: Just ignore her and you'll be fine.

revenge: I'm too depressed to stay here...it brings back awful memories...

_revenge signed off_

ramenfox: So, who's up for some ramen?

Hinata: Me!

DogsKiba: Me!

ShikaNinja: Me!

Sasuke#1Fan: Me!

BeautifulNinja: Me!

Die or Else: Me!

ramenfox: Okay, everybody but Shikamaru can come!

ShikaNinja: What?! And I was going to offer to pay for the ramen!

ramenfox: Okay, all of us come!

_ramenfox signed off_

_Hinata signed off_

_DogsKiba signed off_

_ShikaNinja signed off_

_Sasuke#1Fan signed off_

_BeautifulNinja signed off_

_Die or Else signed off_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Thanks to:**

**Makaimaru - Suggesting that Orochimaru and Kabuto should come to the chatroom**

**Hikari Tsuki - Suggesting the naruhina, but I'm not so good at that**

**HamHamIbm - Suggesting that Sasuke should say "I LOVE INO/SAKURA!" and having the person sign on after that**

**Everybody - For reviewing!**

**Okay, well, R/R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ninja Chatroom!

Based on the famous anime "Naruto"

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME 33 REVIEWS!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! YER SO AWESOME! OMG, AND I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! I AM SUCH A BAD AUTHOR!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the characters. I just own the chatroom.**

---------------------------

**Users**

Naruto...ramenfox

Sasuke...revenge

Sakura...Sasuke#1Fan

Ino...BeautifulNinja

Shikamaru...ShikaNinja

Hinata...Hinata

Kiba...DogsKiba

Gaara...Die or else...

Rock Lee...I.Rock.

Kakashi...Kakashi

Gai...Gai

Iruka...Iruka

_ramenfox signed on_

_Gimmelovebro signed on_

_revenge signed on_

revenge: wtf

ramenfox: Jeez, that's a nice way to say hi.

revenge: No, I mean, the "Gimmelovebro".

ramenfox: Oh, I didn't even notice that person signed on

revenge: Who'd love their brother? Brothers are nothing but

Gimmelovebro: OMG, is that you Sasuke?!?!

revenge: ...yeah?

Gimmelovebro: I

ramenfox: Great, another person who likes Sasuke.

Gimmelovebro: HATE YOU

ramenfox: I LOVE YOU!!!

Gimmelovebro: wtf

ramenfox: I'm sorry, but it's not every day somebody hates Sasuke

Gimmelovebro: OMG, I LOVE YOU, TOO

revenge: wtf

ramenfox: Jeez, not that kind of love.

revenge: oh

Gimmelovebro: lollipop, lollipop

ramenfox: oh lolli lolli lolli

Gimmelovebro: Wait a min, are you Naruto?

ramenfox: Yeah, sure

Gimmelovebro: OMG, I HATE YOU

ramenfox!!!

Gimmelovebro: BUT I LOVE YOU FOR HATING SASUKE!

ramenfox: I love you

Gimmelovebro: You love me

ramenfox: we make such a great family

Gimmelovebro: With a great big hug

ramenfox: and a

revenge: IN THE FUTURE, I AM GOING TO CREATE AN INVENTION THAT CAN STAB PEOPLE ON THE INTERNET!!!

_revenge signed off_

ramenfox: Wait a friggin second

Gimmelovebro: What?

ramenfox: Who the hell are you?

Gimmelovebro: I'd really love to get back to that Barney song ya know

ramenfox: Tell me now, or forever hold your ninja peace

Gimmelovebro: See, see, that's how I know, I'M A NINJA

ramenfox: Oh, cool, a Genin?

Gimmelovebro: Err, I dunno, but I actually did something AMAZING with my ninja skills

ramenfox: Oh, what's that?

Gimmelovebro: I killed the whole Uchiha clan

ramenfox: WTF

_ramenfox signed off_

_Gimmelovebro signed off_

_ShikaNinja signed on_

_Sasuke#1Fan signed on_

_BeautifulNinja signed on_

_Hinata signed on_

_DogsKiba signed on_

BeautifulNinja: Oh, cool, you guys are all here! 'Cuz I have a story!

Hinata: Oh, do tell

ShikaNinja: What a drag

DogsKiba: Does this story center around you?

BeautifulNinja: Okay, you'll see. So, I was going to the petstore right?

Sasuke#1Fan: WRONG, BITcensored

Sasuke#1Fan: EVERYONE'S TIRED OF YER DARN STORIES

Sasuke#1Fan: SO JUST SHUT UP, AND START LETTING OTHERS TELL STORIES

Sasuke#1Fan: NO ONE THINKS YER FUNNY

Sasuke#1Fan: NO ONE LIKES YER DARN STORIES

Sasuke#1Fan: IN FACT, IF YOU DIED RIGHT NOW

Sasuke#1Fan: I BET NO ONE WOULD EVEN CARE

BeautifulNinja: So I was going to the petstore right?

ShikaNinja: Right

Hinata: Right

DogsKiba: Right

Sasuke#1Fan: o.O

_ramenfox signed on_

ramenfox: YOU ALL SUCK!

ramenfox: er

ramenfox: hi

DogsKiba: A common typo

ramenfox: I know, the keys are like all close together

Sasuke#1Fan: wtf, no they aren't

Hinata: Er, uh, I-I think there are too many people saying..."wtf"...and I don't mean to be mean but

ramenfox: Just get with the point

Hinata: Um, uh, I think that it's kinda

DogsKiba: Great, more babbling, don't you know what "get with the point" means?

Hinata: Okay, you FRIGGIN PEOPLE! I'LL GET WITH THE POINT! WHEN PEOPLE SAY WTF IT'S SERIOUSLY INAPPROPRIATE!!! Gosh, get a life, people

_Hinata signed off_

BeautifulNinja: So who wants to play ping pong?

DogsKiba: Me!

ShikaNinja: Me!

ramenfox: Me!

BeautifulNinja: Okay, Shikamaru!

ShikaNinja: I . I

BeautifulNinja: I .I

ShikaNinja: I . I

BeautifulNinja: I I .

BeautifulNinja: oops

Sasuke#1Fan: Ugh, I can't stand Ino getting all the glory!

_Sasuke#1Fan signed off_

ramenfox: Hey, I told Sakura that I liked her

BeautifulNinja: And then?

ramenfox: She sent me a picture of her and Sasuke...but she edited it on photoshop

DogsKiba: And then?

ramenfox: She said that she'll hate me forever...even if I marry Hinata WHICH I WON'T

ShikaNinja: Ouch, and then?

ramenfox: Then, I sent it to her dad

BeautifulNinja: O.o

DogsKiba: o.O

ShikaNinja: O.O

ramenfox: Okay, well, I gotta go, 5:00.

_ramenfox signed off_

DogsKiba: What's at 5:00?

BeautifulNinja: Time to eat ramen

ShikaNinja: Time to eat ramen

DogsKiba: ...

_ShikaNinja signed off_

_BeautifulNinja signed off_

DogsKiba: What the fudge?

DogsKiba: Everybody eats ramen?

Pinochio: Well, I do

DogsKiba: Oh, great

Pinochio: It's quite tasty

DogsKiba: Nah, not really

Pinochio: Hmm, well, I gotta go check on Gepetto

DogsKiba: Okay, sure

_Pinochio signed off_

DogsKiba: Wait a minute!!! What the heck?!?!?!

_DogsKiba signed off_


	10. Chapter 10

Ninja Chatroom!

Based on the famous anime "Naruto"

**A/N: Yay! I love your reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the characters. I just own the chatroom.**

---------------------------

**Users**

Naruto...ramenfox

Sasuke...revenge

Sakura...Sasuke#1Fan

Ino...BeautifulNinja

Shikamaru...ShikaNinja

Hinata...Hinata

Kiba...DogsKiba

Gaara...Die or else...

Rock Lee...I.Rock.

Kakashi...Kakashi

Gai...Gai

Iruka...Iruka

_BeautifulNinja signed on_

_ShikaNinja signed on_

_revenge signed on_

ShikaNinja: Hey, guys, I could've sworn that I heard a duck tell a joke

revenge: Huh?

ShikaNinja: Okay, this duck was quacking at a group of ducks, and then after a split second, all the ducks went mental! It looked just like a duck stand-up comedy!

BeautifulNinja: Err...no comment?

revenge: Whoa, that's like so cool! So where'd it happen?

BeautifulNinja: o.O

ShikaNinja: In my backyard, of all the places in the world!

revenge: Whoa

BeautifulNinja: So, Sasuke, how was your training yesterday?

revenge: How'd you know I was training?

BeautifulNinja: ...so, how was it?

revenge: Easy?

BeautifulNinja: Oh, that's cool

revenge: Sure

BeautifulNinja: So, you don't like Sakura, right?

revenge: Um, yeah

BeautifulNinja: OMG, thank you so much!

revenge: Hey, there's this girl who keeps bothering me, what should I do?

BeautifulNinja: Well, just think of a random excuse. Like, my mom is kicking me off

revenge: Oh, okay

revenge: My mom is kicking me off

revenge: bye

_revenge signed off_

BeautifulNinja: Wha?!

ShikaNinja: Hey, I have a question, but it's kinda stupid

BeautifulNinja: There are no stupid questions, just stupid people

ShikaNinja: Okay, then forget about what I was going to ask...

_Hinata signed on_

Hinata: I-I have something to confess

ShikaNinja: Does this have anything to do with liking Naruto?

Hinata: No

BeautifulNinja: Then spit it out

Hinata: People laugh at how I'm different...

ShikaNinja: Well, duh

Hinata: ...But I laugh at how I...

BeautifulNinja???

BeautifulNinja: What do you laugh about?

Hinata: I laugh at...

ShikaNinja: What?

BeautifulNinja: What?

Hinata: How I fart

BeautifulNinja: wtf

ShikaNinja: How troublesome

BeautifulNinja: ...Okay...

_BeautifulNinja signed off_

_Hinata signed off_

ShikaNinja: Girls are like phones. They love to be held, talked too but if you press the wrong button you'll be disconnected

Ryan Seacrest: I'm with you on that

ShikaNinja: ...not another of you people.

Ryan Seacrest: Hey, this is a chatroom

ShikaNinja: Wait, are you seriously Ryan Seacrest?

Ryan Seacrest: Well, who else would I be?

ShikaNinja: Err...this is a "Ninja Chatroom"...but it's only for Konoha Village.

Ryan Seacrest: Didn't you go to my fansite? Konoha Village is my homeland.

ShikaNinja: Okay, first off, if I went to yer fansite...that'd be gross. And second, wtf

Ryan Seacrest: I'm gross?

ShikaNinja: Err, well, for a guy yes

Ryan Seacrest: wtf, AND I WENT HERE TO FIND GIRLS!

_Ryan Seacrest signed off_

_Die or else signed on_

ShikaNinja: ...Maybe I should be leaving now...

Die or else: What a drag

ShikaNinja: Wait, that's what I say!

Die or else: No, you say, "Troublesome"

ShikaNinja: I SAY BOTH TROUBLESOME _AND _WHAT A DRAG

Die or else: Since when?

ShikaNinja: For as long as I can remember

Die or else: Yesterday?

ShikaNinja: ...yeah.

ShikaNinja: ...

ShikaNinja: ...

ShikaNinja: So...Would you want to live forever?

Die or else: No, I would not live forever, because we should not live forever, because if we were supposed to live forever, then we would live forever, but we cannot live forever, which is why I would not live forever

ShikaNinja: ...wtf?

_ChojiSkinny signed on_

ChojiSkinny: Hi

ShikaNinja: So you finally signed on?

ShikaNinja: Seriously, you spend most of your time eating, that you have no time to go on the chatroom.

ChojiSkinny: ...

ChojiSkinny: I have a confession

Die or else: What a drag

ShikaNinja: o.O

ChojiSkinny: Whenever I watch TV and see those poor starving kids all over the world, I can't help but cry. I mean I'd love to be skinny like that, but not with all those flies and death and stuff

ShikaNinja: I thought you didn't care whether yer fat or not

ChojiSkinny: I care about my dietary problems

Die or else: Hey, I wonder how many men it takes to open beer

ShikaNinja: One?

Die or else: Wrong

Die or else: The answer is none, because it should be opened once she gives it to you

ChojiSkinny: wtf

Die or else: ...

Die or else: You're supposed to say "lol"

ChojiSkinny: Oh, right!

ChojiSkinny: That was just so hilarious, lol

Die or else: Shikamaru...You didn't think it was...funny?

ShikaNinja: Err, oh, right, I'm supposed to say lol

ShikaNinja: lol

ChojiSkinny: Hey, why isn't Santa Claus ever a women? Seriously, it's like threatening men

ShikaNinja: I know!

ShikaNinja: I mean

ShikaNinja: Men can't pack a bag

Die or else: They wouldn't be caught dead wearing red velvet

ChojiSkinny: They'd feel their masculinity is threatened...having to be seen with all those elves

ShikaNinja: Well, I don't know about you, but men don't answer their mail

Die or else: One important thing

Die or else: The "ho, ho, ho" thing doesn't give you an ability to pick up women

ChojiSkinny: wtf

ShikaNinja: wtf

_DogsKiba signed on_

DogsKiba: The most awesome thing happened!

Die or else: What?

ChojiSkinny: What?

ShikaNinja: What?

DogsKiba: My mom said, "Go ahead and keep that stray dog, honey. I'll be glad to feed and walk him every day."

DogsKiba: I might just forget about Akamaru!

ShikaNinja: ARE YOU FRIGGIN CRAZY?

ShikaNinja: YOU DON'T THROW A DOG INTO A COFFIN AND FORGET ABOUT IT!

ShikaNinja: YOU SPEND THE REST OF YER DARN LIFE, UNTIL YOU DIE, VISITING THAT DARN GRAVEYARD

DogsKiba: Whoa, Shika

DogsKiba: I never thought you had intense feelings for my dog

ShikaNinja: O.O

DogsKiba: Well, I gotta go, I'm going to teach my new dog how to do Dopplegangers!

_DogsKiba signed off_

_ShikaNinja signed off_

ChojiSkinny: Uh, maybe I should leave, too

_ChojiSkinny signed off_

Die or else: Here lies Sam Shay

Die or else: Smoked six pack a day

Die or else: He started smoking since he was one

Die or else: Now he's one dead son - of - a - gun.

Sasuke#1Fan: wtf

_Sasuke#1Fan signed off_

_Die or else signed off_


End file.
